I'm Screaming At Nothing
by ampersandandink
Summary: Hunger Games AU, with out all that star crossed lovers business.
1. The Reaping

**Author's Note:** So, I had this idea and I wrote it. I think I'm going to make more since people seem to like it. The title is taken from the song Jerome by Lykke Li. My beta for this story is Sebchel on tumblr. If you don't know her, you should.

* * *

Somehow it was that time of year again. It was the night before the reaping and the streets of District Ten were empty. Stiles had confiscated one of his father's liquor bottles for Scott and himself before leading them both into the abandon house at the end of their block. They situated themselves in what used to be a kitchen and started passing the bottle back and forth. Thirty minutes passed before either one of them spoke.

"So I guess we should say our goodbyes." Scott started.

"Don't talk like that," Stiles tried to stop him. "You do this every year."

"We can't be stupid enough to think it can't happen to us."

"One of us can be," Stiles muttered, earning himself a smack upside the head. "If anything we should be worried about Danny."

"I don't even want to think about that." Scott sighed before scrubbing a hand down his face.

If there was ever a kid to worry about, it was Danny. Being the oldest of five and living in a single parent home, everyone knew the number of tesseras he's taken outweighs every other kid in District Ten. It didn't help that he was the nicest teenager in all of Panem.

"Maybe…maybe you should volunteer if he gets chosen." Stiles suggested.

"What?"

"Just, with your super wolf powers, you could actually win. Danny, he's strong, but we he doesn't have…his family can't lose him." Stiles tried to reason. Scott knew he was right, even if he didn't want to admit it. "I mean, Derek Hale won, and he's a wolf too, right?"

"But he's been a wolf since birth. I'm just an accident."

"An accident that can save a life." Stiles almost yelled. Scot shut up and look at his best friend in the eye before hanging his head.

"Can we stop talking about this?" Scott asked meekly.

"What else are we supposed to talk about?" Stiles asked, hopping from the counter. "How nice the weathers been? How you can't get drunk? Because I would like to complain about how I might die a virgin. Again." Stiles argued before downing the rest of the liquor.

"I think we should get home. We need all the rest we can get."

"Since when did you start making sense?" Stiles smiled. Scott rolled his eyes before jumping off the counter and pushing Stiles out of the kitchen. When Stiles opened the front door he stopped, suddenly causing Scott to run into him.

"Dude-"

"Shhh," Stiles silenced him. Stiles took a few steps out of the house, leaving room for Scott to stand next to him.

Scott smelled him before he saw him, but once he followed his nose he noticed Derek standing across the street, watching them. Stiles smiled stupidly and gave a small wave. Scott shoved him, making him roll his eyes before starting on his way home. Derek watched the pair go on their way before heading to his own empty home.

* * *

The next morning the Stilinski home was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Even though his father knew he took his liquor the night before, he didn't bring it up. They ate breakfast in silence and tip toed around each other until an hour before the reaping. His father found him in his room, pacing back and forth, his reaping outfit laid out on his bed.

"Knock, knock," his father announced. Stiles jumped slightly before turning around. At the sight of his father he stood up straight, trying to put his brave face on. "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Stiles asks like he really has no idea. His father glared at him. "Oh what, you mean the reaping? Pfftt. I'm not worried about that." In reality Stiles wasn't worried about himself. In reality he was worried about his father. Worried that if his father lost one more person he would lose his reason to live. His father took a couple steps into the room.

"It's okay to be scared," his father barely got out. "I know I was."

"I'm fine dad, really." Stiles tried to reassure him. His dad nodded his head before looking down. They stood in silence for a minute.

"I love you, ya know?"

"I know. I love you too." Stiles told him earnestly. His father swallowed the lump in his throat before gathering Stiles in his arms. Without hesitation Stiles hugged him back, tighter than he ever had before.

* * *

No one in District Ten hated the reaping more than Derek Hale. It was the reason he became a killer at too young of an age. It was the reason he couldn't sleep without hearing screams. It was the reason his family was killed. No, none of the kids in District Ten could hate the reaping more than Derek.

He sat on the stage and watched as the teenagers filled in the town square. His many sleepless nights had given him time to study up on the kids he could potentially be sending into slaughter. The girl that stood out this year was Allison Argent. To be honest she's stood out the past three years. Even though it was illegal to train your children, the Argent family had never really cared for that rule. She had actual strengths that she could use in the arena. The girl he was worried about was Lydia Martin. She was brilliant, smarter than all of the kids in her district put together. She was beautiful too, and in Panem that meant she could go far. Derek could see her in the sitting in a position of power one day. Maybe she could even put a stop to these useless games.

The boy that stood out this year was Jackson Whittmore. He was strong and stupid. It was obvious he wasn't scared to be chosen. In fact, he would be disappointed if his name wasn't called. He wanted to win badly, not to bring pride to his district, but to bring fame to himself. Danny Mahealani was always one to worry about. The thought of turning Danny into a werewolf had crossed Derek's mind, but he figured it would be better if Danny could make it to nineteen without being cursed. He was sure that if anything ever happened to Danny he'd probably donate money to his family every month. And then of course, there was always…no. Derek couldn't even think about him being chosen. If the capitol even thought there was a link between Derek and him, he would be chosen in a second. If they had proof the two were actually connected they would kill him before Derek could do anything to protect him. So no, Derek would keep those thoughts and feelings to himself. He had already gotten quite good at that.

After a while all of the children had been packed into their places and it was time to start. First up, the girls. Adrian Harris was a rude, impatient man, and Derek had no idea how he'd gotten his position, but there he was, picking a random name out of a big glass bowl. He calls the name Eric Reyes. Derek remembers seeing her name in his research. She had a number of health problems and as soon as she realized she was the one who'd been chosen she started having a seizure. The peacekeepers immediately pick her up and carry her inside the justice building instead of taking her on stage. Derek knew she was already dead.

Next were the boys. Derek held his breath as Harris walked to the other side of the stage, just as he had done for the past three years. Harris soon called out Danny Mahealani, and instead of letting out a breath of relief he let out a sigh of disappointment. He looked into the sea of teenage boys to find Danny, but his eyes got caught on Stiles. Stiles was moving through the pack of boys to Scott McCall. Suddenly their conversation from last night comes to his mind.

"Maybe…maybe you should volunteer if he gets chosen."

Suddenly Derek's heart started to race. He sees Stiles say something to Scott, but instead of replying Scott looked across the yard to Allison Argent. Suddenly he caught the scent of fear, but not from Danny, from Jackson. He soon found Jackson, standing completely still with wide eyes staring at his best friend being led to the stage. Maybe Jackson would volunteer. Derek hoped Jackson would volunteer. That's when he heard the voice.

"I volunteer!"

Derek's heart stopped at the sound. He knew that voice. He had dreams about that voice. He dreaded that voice. He had tried so hard to protect that voice from being thrown into the arena. His eyes followed the voice.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Stiles yelled as he made his way through the crowd.

* * *

**Author's Note**: More?


	2. Repercussions

**Author's Note:** I got some really good feedback so I am continuing. I want to thank everyone who took the time to comment and subscribe. It means a lot. Someone asked me why District Ten. District Ten is livestock, so I figured it would be easier for the wolves to feed with out anything seeming too out of place. Also, if you guys have questions or post about this story on tumblr, you should tag it with 'wolfgames' so I can see it! Anyways, I love my Beta, Sebchel on tumblr. If you wanted to send her love feel free to. Enjoy!

* * *

Stiles moved like he usually did, speaking before thinking. When Scott looked to Allison instead of saying he'd volunteer, Stiles started yelling before he knew what he was actually doing. Then there were peacekeepers, guys he knew because his father worked with them, leading him to the stage with sad eyes. He walked up the steps, tripping on one but catching himself before he fell face first. Harris positioned him in front of the microphone and asked him to tell everyone his name.

"I-my…Sti-Genim Stilinski." Stiles stuttered out. Harris smiled brightly and asked for a round of applause for District Ten's first volunteer. No one made a sound. Stiles blinked out at the crowd of children, and the parents bordering them, and suddenly he was okay with his decision. He knew he wouldn't make it, but at least he did something before he left. He grabbed the microphone from Harris and without thinking said, "Thank you." Harris quickly took the microphone back from him and shoved him into the arms of a peacekeeper. As the peacekeeper dragged him into the justice building, Derek Hale caught his eyes. Derek looked like he'd just seen a ghost, but Stiles didn't have time to think about it before he was shoved into a room.

He suddenly remembered that this is where he'd get to say goodbye to everyone, and although he was at peace with his decision, he wished he could skip over this part. The first person in to see him was his dad. His dad stood by the door for a few seconds, still in his peacekeeper uniform, before crossing the room and gathering Stiles in his arms like he had done a few hours earlier.

"You are the stupidest child alive," his father whispered to him.

"I know, dad, I'm so sorry." Stiles said honestly, willing himself not to cry. His father pulled away to look him in the eye.

"But you're also the bravest and kindest." His father told him as he grabbed Stiles' face. Stiles smiled up at him. He thought about his next words carefully.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid." Stiles asked.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" His dad replied. They both smiled slightly at that. Then his dad went in for another hug. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Stiles was barely able to whisper the words. The peacekeepers suddenly opened the door. Stiles thought his dad would get a little more time, but then he was being dragged out of Stiles arms. "This isn't your fault, okay. Remember that." Stiles yelled to his father as the door was being shut.

Next in to see him was Scott and his mother. Scott stood by the door, unable to move. His mother was quick to hug Stiles. Even though she had never hugged him before, Stiles didn't hesitate to hug her back.

"I always thought of you as one of my own," she whispered to him, "even if I never showed it."

"You always let me eat anything in your kitchen, you showed it." Stiles replied. She hugged him tighter for a few more seconds before breaking away. "Can…can you make sure my dad eats?" He asked.

"Of course," she nodded, a soft smile appearing on her face. She moved out of the way for Scott to say his goodbye. They stood in silences on opposite sides of the room for a minute.

"I'm sorry," Scott finally said. Stiles shook his head. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop-"

"I'm so sorry," Scott interrupted, his voice cracking. Stiles started to walk over to him. "This…I could have…I'm so sorry." This time Stiles was the one to initiate a hug. Scott broke down as soon as Stiles' arms were around him. He let himself lean on Stiles as he continued to ramble. "This is my fault. I didn't mean to…I-I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Stiles tried to assure him. It seemed to quiet Scott. "Maybe we should have said our goodbyes last night." Stiles said without thinking. Scott actually laughed at that. Scott pulled away and grabbed Stiles' face. "Listen to me. Don't you dare say goodbye to me or anyone else. You will win, and you will come back." Scott said with so much sincerity Stiles almost believed him. Stiles forced as much of a smile as he could before the peacekeepers opened the door and ushered Scott and his mother out.

Stiles got another minute alone with himself. He imagined Allison and Scott watching him in the arena while Scott whispered "he'll win, he'll win," over and over again, and actually believing it. His vision was broken by the door opening, Danny and Jackson walking in. Jackson's appearance confused him, but Danny quickly grabbed his attention by kissing him. Shocked, Stiles stood there and let Danny take his first kiss. After Danny ended the kiss he hugged Stiles. A hug Stiles quickly returned.

"Thank you." Danny breathed into Stiles' shoulder.

"Don't thank me. It would have been wrong of me not to." Stiles refuted. Danny shook his head and backed up to stand next to Jackson.

"Thank you, for saving Danny. It means a lot to me." Jackson finally piped up.

"What are you talking about? Nothing means anything to you." Stiles argued. Jackson closed his eyes and sighed. Stiles knew now wasn't the time to fight with anyone, but he also knew he might not get another chance to tell Jackson what he really thought of him.

"Danny and I…" Jackson started but couldn't finish.

"We're in love." Danny supplied. Stiles crooked his head in confusion.

"But…Lydia?" Stiles questioned.

"She's covering for me. You know what they think of…people like us. She doesn't really even want a boyfriend, says she doesn't want anyone to get in the way of her studies." Jackson explained. And suddenly all of Lydia's rejections made sense. Jackson took a few steps towards Stiles before reluctantly hugging him. Stiles hugged him back, feeling better about what his death will mean.

* * *

There were no more visitors after that, and Stiles was quickly escorted to the train station. The car ride with Harris and Erica was uncomfortable to say the least. Stiles knew he was dead, but he knew Erica was deader, even if he wasn't that made sense. The tear tracks on her face were obvious, and her blond hair was a frizzy mess, sticking out from where she had put it in a ponytail. Stiles would be surprised if she made it past the cornucopia. The press at the train station was overwhelming, but Stiles kept his face clear of emotions. As he stepped out of the car, Erica grabbed his hand. He stopped and looked back at her. She didn't say anything, but she looked on the brink of tears, so Stiles helped her out of the car and kept his hands in hers as they got onto the train. They were led into what looked like a dining room.

"Now stay here while I find Derek." Harris ordered before going into another car. They stood in silence, still holding hands, in the middle of the train car. All at once the train started moving and Erica fell onto Stiles. He was quick to catch her and remind her she was safe. When they both got their bearings they noticed Derek standing a few feet away from them, his face red and his hands were clenched at his side. Erica stepped away from Stiles and greeted Derek, but Derek wasn't listening to her. Instead he crossed the room hastily and punched Stiles in the face, knocking the teenager out instantly.

* * *

Author's Note:


	3. The Capitol

**Author's Note: **Hi there. Sorry this took so long. Anways, as always, I love my beta Roo (sebchel on tumblr)

* * *

When Stiles woke up he was in a bedroom. Groaning, he rolled over onto his back. He saw Erica sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Erica?" He searched, his voice cracking.

"We're dead." She whispered.

"What?"

"We're dead." She said, louder this time, as she stood up. She started pacing. "I mean, we were already dead, but Derek hates us and he's not going to help us so we're going to die faster." Stiles sat up on the bed as he watched her fall apart.

"You don't know that. We could stil-"

"Still what? Kill ourselves before they kill us? Derek punched you in the face. You know what, maybe we could get him to kill us. At least he'd be more humane." She snorted. Her eyes widened suddenly. "Oh god, they're going to tear us apart. You didn't see the tiger tributes, the careers. They're huge. We don't...oh, god." Stiles stood up as she started hyperventilating. He quickly hugged her tightly and tried to shush her. She turned into a pile of sobs in his arms. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, repeating that they were going to be alright. That she was going to be alright. He didn't really know how to deal with a crying teenage girl, but he was sure he could handle it better than if she had another seizure.

When he finally got her to stop crying, he laid her down on the bed. He sat next to her and stoked her hair until she fell asleep. He felt like he should lean down and kiss her forehead, but she was right, they were dead. No point in getting attached now. He watched her sleep for a few minutes, trying not to think of the terrible things that were soon to happen, when his stomach grumbled. Eating. Yes. Good idea.

He walked out of the bedroom cautiously. He wasn't used to being on a train, and the idea there could be some big bad werewolf ready to punch him at any turn made his usual curiosity die down. He traveled down a few cars before asking someone where the dining car was. Of course it was the opposite direction of where he'd been heading. Five minutes later he found himself entering the right car. He took one step in before freezing at the sight at Derek sitting at table. He tried to retreat, but his back hit the door. Then his stomach reminded him why he was there in the first place.

"Sit." Derek growled, not looking up from his full plate. Scared to disobey, Stiles walked slowly over to the table and sat down. Derek scooted his plate over to Stiles. He blinked at the plate.

"Eat." Derek commanded, and yeah, Stiles could do that. Stiles shoveled the food into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in a week.

While Stiles ate he tried to think about what he was going to say, because he had to say something. He was a Stilinski. He was strong and courageous, or at least that was what he wanted people to think. He waited a minute after he had eaten all he could to speak up. While Stiles was filling his face, Derek had taken to glaring at him.

"Not hungry?" Stiles asked with a smirk, and…okay, that wasn't what he wanted to say, but that's what came out. Derek just continued to glare at him. "So…are you going to help us? Or are you guessing we're as hopeless as we look?" He asked seriously.

"You are hopeless. Stupider than you look, too. I mean, you are a real fucking idiot." Derek let out a huff of a laugh. Stiles could feel his jaw tighten as Derek continued. "You know, if you would have shut up and kept your head down, your name would have never been chosen. And, what? You want me to feel sorry for you? Take pity on you? You want me to somehow keep both of you alive? You're hopeless." Derek finished, dragging the plate back over to his side. He picked up one of the rolls Stiles hadn't eaten and took a bite.

Stiles was furious. Who the fuck was Derek to say these things? What Stiles did was brave and honorable. It was arguably the best thing he'd done in his life, and was something he would never apologize for. Now was the time for Stiles to say all those clever things that had left him at the beginning of their conversation, expect he was Stiles, so that wasn't going to happen. Instead Stiles stood up, took the plate, and threw it against the wall before storming out.

When Stiles finally found his way to the room he woke up in, he closed the door behind himself, quickly leaning on it for support. He saw Erica sleeping peacefully on the bed and decided to let her be. Instead he slid down the door and sat in the dark for the rest of the night.

* * *

In the morning Erica took a shower in anticipation of the Capital. Stiles, however, stayed quiet. He didn't bother to shower or brush his teeth. He didn't even show up to breakfast. He did stop for a second to look at his fresh black eye.

An hour before they were supposed to arrive at the Capital Erica found him in the bedroom. He was sitting on the bed, head in his hands. When the door opened he let his hands down, but kept his shoulders hunched. She walked over to him without a word. When he didn't acknowledge her, she sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. He immediately gave it a squeeze, because he may be hopeless but he wasn't alone.

Upon entering the final tunnel before the capital, Stiles left the room. He didn't really think that he'd find the tall buildings and absurd people all that fascinating. Erica did though, so she stayed, nose pressed against the window. He didn't know how long he'd been in the hallway before Derek showed up. As Derek walked towards him, he stood taller. His jaw tightened yet again and he could feel a fire behind his eyes. Derek walked straight to him.

"That black eye of yours? Don't let them cover it up." Derek told him in a quiet yet rough voice, and...okay...what? Why would he say that? If Stiles didn't know any better that sounded like advice. It couldn't be, though. Derek Hale helping? That's preposterous. Derek's words rolled around in Stiles' head until the train finally stopped.

* * *

Stiles meeting his style team was something he wished he could share with Scott. He hadn't caught any of their names, but he know he'd never forget their faces. Tufts of neon orange hair, a pair of purple eyes, and zebra striped skin was all Stiles would see for hours as these people scrubbed him down and made him look like a new person. Well, almost new person. Stiles didn't necessarily have a lot to work with. When time came to put the makeup on, the voice in the back of his head told his to forget Derek and let them cover his black eye, yet as they neared his eye he told them to leave it. They warned him against it, saying there might get repercussions. He insisted, though, and in the end got his way. When they had done as much as they could, they left him alone and naked in a bare room.

Stiles started inspecting his new skin, which was tanner than he remembered. He inspected himself for a while before the door opened again, causing himself to cover up. In walked a tall black man, dressed in a black polo and black slacks. He was holding a robe which he handed to Stiles. While Stiles put on the robe it hit him, he'd seen this man before. But from where? He'd memorized every bit of the past games, and he hadn't seen him from there.

"So, you're Genim?"

"My friends…I like to go by Stiles."

"Stiles. Well, I like to go by Deaton. It's nice to meet you." Deaton smiled as he put his hand out for Stiles to shake. Stiles took it quickly and gave it the firmest shake he could handle.

"You don't look like you're from the capital." Stiles blurted out before he could stop himself. Deaton chuckled.

"That's because I'm not. I only come in for special occasions." Deaton explained.

"Then…what? I'm a special occasion?" Stiles questioned.

"A boy from a lower district volunteers from the first time in years. That's rare. That's…special, don't you think?"

"I think it's stupid."

"Stupid, or brave?"

"Stupid." Stiles repeated. Deaton laughed again.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Deaton said with a knowing smile that creeped Stiles out.

"So, how bad are the costumes this year?" Stiles asked to change the subject.

* * *

It was the night of the Tribute Parade and District Ten was quiet. It was even quieter in the Stilinski home. It was a little over an hour before the parade was set to air, but the only remaining resident could be found at an empty dining room table instead of the living room. When Stiles left, the peacekeeper went straight home, changed out of his uniform, and sat down for dinner. Just like any other normal day. Except there was no dinner on the table, and no one talking a hundred miles a minute about their day. He may have never listened to his son's ramblings, but it didn't mean he wouldn't miss them.

Suddenly someone was knocking on the door. It took him a second to realize what the sound was, but when the sound got louder he pulled himself out of his chair. He was a few steps away from the door when it opened to reveal Scott. They stood in silence for a second looking at each other.

"Hi…Mr. Stilinski. I, well Danny, though you could use some company." Scott explained. He stared at Scott to see if he was joking. After it was obvious Scott wasn't joking, he nodded.

"Uh, sure."

Scott smiled at him and stepped into the house. He was followed by his mother, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, all four of Danny's siblings, and Danny's mom. He just stood there as the parade filed in. The two mothers immediately went into the kitchen to start on dinner, while the kids went into the living room.

All of the sudden he didn't want company. It took around seven minutes for someone to notice his absence. Scott wandered around the house until he found him in Stiles room. He knocked on the door frame, catching Mr. Stilinski by surprise. He had Stiles' favorite red hoodie in his hand.

"Am I interrupting?" Scott asked with a soft smile. The peacekeeper sighed and shook his head no. Scott crossed the room slowly and took a seat next to him.

"You think you're ready," Stilinski started. "When you have a child, you know what their future might hold, so you prepare yourself. You imagine what would happen if they god forbid get reaped. It kept me up at night sometimes." He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "But it doesn't prepare you for when it really happens."

"He's going to be fine." Scott tried to assure him. The older man let out a humorless chuckle. "Look at me," Scott commanded more firmly, causing Stilinski to look him in the eye. "He is going to be fine. He _is_ going to win. He _is_ going to come home. It _will_ happen." Stilinski silently nodded. Somehow Scott's words helped. Scott's naivety comforted the man. "Now come on, let's go watch him be paraded around in a silly outfit. Plus, you don't want to miss out on the food. Mrs. Mahealani is a genius in the kitchen."

* * *

Stiles was surprised by what Deaton had in store for them. In hindsight, maybe he shouldn't have. He and Erica sat in their chariot waiting for the parade to begin. Erica looked like a different person. At school very few girls put effort into their looks, and Erica wasn't one of them. Now she had makeup on. Her eye's sparkled, and her dull hair was now glowing under the capitol lights. They were both dressed in tight white pants and a white apron, no shirt. Deaton decided that they shouldn't focus on the animals this year, but the people who kill them. Apparently Erica had a body that she had been hiding under frumpy clothes.

"You look amazing." Stiles whispered to her. She smiled bashfully. It was the first time he'd ever seen her smile. He wondered idly if it's the first time she'd ever smiled.

"You look…the same." She tried. He laughed.

Suddenly the parade was starting. Deaton jogged up to their chariot as they stood up.

"Take these," Deaton said, handing them both a button. "When that moment comes, when all eyes are on you, press the button." He told them before retreating back to the sidelines.

The teenagers looked at each other in confusion, but before they could ask questions their chariot started moving. The capitol lights got brighter as they were pulled forward. The cheers were louder than they were on tv, but Stiles expected that. When it was their time to shine Stiles took Erica's hand in his. She looked to him, and he nodded. Together they squeezed. Blood started squirting from the sides of the chariot onto them. Once the crowd realized what was happening, they cheered louder than they had for any district before them. They started throwing roses and blowing kisses to them, and for a second Stiles thought he might actually have a chance.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what did you think of their outfits? Also, for updates on the progress of this fic you can check the wolfgames tag on tumblr.


End file.
